Sol de Verano
by Derama17
Summary: Corregido El frio corazón de Itachi solo encuentra el calor en una sola persona. Reto: Verano Ita-Dei


- Amenazada con una mirada fría por parte de Itara (uso chantaje emocional) (broma)- Hola gente, como están?, yo aquí apareciendo en un reto que no sea uno de los que he organizado a lo largo de tres años (próximamente se hará la cuarta edición jejejejejeje) Con respecto a los fics pendientes…sigo buscando la continuación, ya esta escrito…pero esta perdido. Solo tengo que buscarlo T.T

Bueno, volviendo al reto…reconozco algo y lo reconozco sin animo de ser grosera…es extraño escribir nuevamente para un reto…en especial cuando mi ultima participación en mi propio reto fue tan pero exageradamente mala. Decir que vengo a sacarme la espina seria una mentira porque este reto es una cosa totalmente diferente je.

Agradezco a Itara por la organización de este reto y por la invitación, espero no decepcionar porque honestamente volverme a conectar con los fanfics me esta costando mucho trabajo :s. Espero de verdad no decepcionar a la gente y quedar mal con este reto.

Se cuidan y se portan mal.

* * *

Sol de verano.

* * *

El ardiente sol se levantaba sobre el azul del cielo mostrando su máximo esplendor, brillando iridiscente sobre los áridos territorios de la aldea oculta de la arena. La gente de ese lugar a pesar de estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de clima, parecía haber desaparecido repentinamente, haciendo del lugar lo mas parecido a un pueblo fantasma; lo único que lograba quitar esa idea de las mentes de los recién llegados era la posibilidad de encontrar algún local abierto o uno que otro ninja cumpliendo fervorosamente su tarea a pesar del insoldable clima.

Sin embargo, un par de hombres caminaba con aparente calma por las calles semi desiertas de aquella aldea. Ambos cubiertos por largas túnicas negras con algunas nubes rojas dibujadas sobre ellas, los sombreros ocultaban su rostro y el único sonido que acompañaba sus pasos era el de los cascabeles que pendían de ellos.

-Esto es insoportable…- gruño el mas alto, quien a pesar de sus duras facciones no podía evitar mostrar los signos de fatiga y sed que comenzaban a trastornarlo - ¿Cómo puedes soportar este infierno como si nada Itachi san?

Tal como lo preguntara, el aludido permanecía inalterable a pesar del clima, en su rostro solo habia una expresion de total indiferencia a lo que ocurria a su alrededor, nada que delatara su sentir o pensar; era como una fría roca sobre a la que cientos de estaciones y climas golpeaban con fuerza, pero que ninguna hacía mella en su perfecta superficie.

El mayor de los Uchiha miro de soslayo a su compañero antes de responder. Cientos de explicaciones pasaron por su cabeza pero seguramente ninguna seria lo suficientemente breve y elocuente para explicarle al peliazul que desde hacia tiempo, su verdadero infierno estaba dentro de si; tanto que con el paso de los años todo ese dolor y soledad terminaron matándolo, apagando con ello las reacciones de su cuerpo. Para él las palabras vivir, morir o sentir carecían ya de significado práctico, eran simples nominaciones que el resto de personas podía usar para entender mejor su mundo. Definiciones aceptadas por la mayoría, conceptos que sabía pero que hace mucho ya no reconocía.

-Date prisa para que lleguemos a la cueva pronto - dijo por fin y continuo con su camino. Y es que…¿para que molestar a Kisame con esos funestos pensamientos? ¿Para que contaminar la capacidad de sentir y expresar que tenía los otros? Lo mas sencillo era simplemente seguir y esperar, esperar porque la libertad disfrazada de venganza por fin lo alcanzara y consiguiera superarlo, pisotearlo como se humilla a los mas ruines traidores, a los cobardes y egoístas como él, porque..¿Que era si no mas que eso? Un traidor, un cobarde, una basura a la que la gente tenía que escupir, porque al final del día disfrazo su cobardía y con el pretexto de salvar la vida de su hermano busco librarse de la carga que significaba llevar sobre sus hombros el peso la sangre inocente derramada. Porque en aquel entonces Sasuke era el único ser inocente en aquella tragedia orquestada por su clan. Pero la mejor parte de la historia era el final del inocente Uchica menor, pues al final su alma fue corrompida por las acciones de su Itachi…en pocas palabras, él mismo termino sacrificando la felicidad de su hermanito…y eso resulto ser una culpa mucho mas grande que el haber muerto a su lado. De haber recordado como se sonreía lo habría hecho, pues su estado de patetismo era demasiado latente en esta época del año. En verano los recuerdos de su vida perdida le mataban un poco mas, sumiendo su alma en la eternidad del frio invernal.

Mas pronto de lo que esperado ya estaban de vuelta en uno de los refugios temporales de Akaksuki: una cueva a tres días de la aldea de la Arena. Para desgracia de su compañero Kisame, la temperatura era mucho mas insoportable dentro que fuera, y es que a pesar de haber caído la noche aquel lugar parecia un horno, pues todo el calor recibido durante el día quedo encerrado volviendo el lugar inavitable para aquellos que gustaban del clima fresco, o al menos eso era lo que decía el hombre pez, quien frustrado y después de maldecir su suerte de todas las formas posibles, anuncio que dormiría afuera…igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Itachi no le dio la más mínima importancia y continúo avanzando, para él la temperatura era la misma afuera o adentro o ya fuera en invierno o verano. Se apresuro a llegar a la prisión que sus compañeros llamaban habitación pues a pesar de no preocuparse por sentirse cansada era lógico que su cuerpo reposara de la larga jornada. Cuando al fin llego cerro la puerta tras de si con seguro, no tenía ánimos de que la rutina que era su vida cambiara por culpa de sus molestos compañeros. Para su desgracia eso no fue posible, pues al girar a su cama un innegable bochorno surgió desde los latidos de su corazón y recorrío cada parte de su cuerpo con un embriagante calor que culmino tiñendole ligeramente las mejillas de carmín. Tendido sobre su lecho, despojado de toda prenda descansaba el cuerpo del mas joven artista de la organización, estaba boca abajo con el rostro girado hacia el interior de la cama, los rubios cabellos caian libres y desaliñados por sobre su espalda y almohada, enmarcado aquel rostro de facciones femeninas cuyo atractivo mas notorio eran las perfectas perlas azules que tenía por ojos, aunque para su desgracia ahora estaban ocultas bajo sus finos parpados. No se sorprendió de verlo dormir en su cuero pues desde hace un par de meses el lugar favorito del rubio para pernoctar era la cama del azabache.

El mayor de los Uchiha se despojo de la capa y se sentó a un lado del rubio, contemplándolo con su fría mirada carente del sharingan. ¿Cómo había comenzado esta extraña costumbre en Deidara? Fácil y tal vez demasiado predesible. En una misión en el país de la nieve, el menor quedo atrapado en un lago congelado (al que cayo por imprudente) asi que Itachi tuvo que rescatarlo. Cuando al fin pudo sacarlo ambos ya presentaba un grado de hipotermia alto, aunque el mas afectado era Deidara, así que no tuvo mas remedio que brindarle calor corporal para salvarle la vida. Algo que ofendió al artista en lo mas profundo de su corazón, el haber sido salvado por la persona que mas odiaba, una deuda que el mismo rubio no podía soportar, así que a desde ese momento Deidara se volvió su sombra buscando una oportunidad para salvarle la vida y pagar su deuda, o en dado caso de que no la encontrara, estar a punto de matarlo y perdonarlo para que siguiera disfrutando de su misera existencia. Eso fue algo que a Itachi nada le importo, con ignorarlo era más que suficiente. Pero la terquedad era algo admirable en Deidara, su persistencia de estar ahí hasta tener la oportunidad de pagar esa deuda se convirtio en una extraña manera de acompañar al azabache en su soledad, sin ser consiente de que con su presencia derretió las barreras de frialdad e indiferencia que el pelinegro levantado para que los demás no interrumpieran sus largas sesiones de tortura personal.

Se acostó a un lado del rubio quedando de frente a él, admirando su pausada respiración, le tomo un momento darse cuenta de que los rubios cabellos caían como cascada de luz solar, dejando al descubierto un hermoso y sonrojado rostro producto del calor de verano. un profundo suspiro se formo en su pecho y se dio el lujo de dejarlo libre, pues recordo como pronto la compañía del rubio se hizo costumbre, y de ser costumbre su cercania paso a ser una necesidad, le era necesario poder oír su respiración, poder mirar y sentir su calor aunque fuese a la distancia para después sofocarse entre sus ardientes caricias y besos, explorando ese cuerpo perfecto y dejándose descubrir, Perdiendo la cordura en medio de esas largas y poderosas piernas que siempre se aferraban a su cadera, suplicandole de forma muda y desesperada para que fuera más rapido, más fuerte, máss profundo, exigiendole siempre por máss mientras ambos se mordían, se disfrutaban y gemian de placer como si no hubiese un mañana, pues de acuerdo a las palabras de Deidara, esos momentos con él eran un arte sublime y efimero que se desvanecia como sus explosiones, por ello el arte de amar siempre tenía que ser disfrutado como si no hubiese un mañana.

sin embargo, aquella desbordante pasión corpórea que el joven artista le había ayudado a descubrir solo era aplazada por la extraña necesidad de tenerlo así…descansando a su lado, brindándole la calidez de un espíritu vivo, de una esperanza nueva y un motivo desconocido que le daba fuerzas para soportar la culpa de sus actos pasados. Arrebatando la amargura con su presencia desenfrenada y libre, espontanea. Los labios del pelinegro se curvearon en un gesto olvidado por él, con sumo cuidado rodeo la cintura del menor y pego su cuerpo al suyo, embriagándose con la esencia que desprendía mientras pasaba una de sus piernas por encima de las rodillas del artista y nuevamente dejo escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, dejándose envolver por la calidez que su amante desprendía, creyendo ciegamente que sin importar cuantas veces su mente y su alma se perdieran en el frio y crudo invierno de sus remordimientos, siempre estaría Deidara presente con el calor de su cuerpo y la candidez de su alma, acompañándolo fielmente en esta vida y en la eternidad, derritiendo los frios sentimientos de invierno como el sol de verano.


End file.
